1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an edgewise coil and an inductor and, more specifically, to an edgewise coil which allows easy positioning of both end portions of a coil member and easy prevention of displacement, and an inductor having the edgewise coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an edgewise coil is used as a component of an inductor such as a choking coil. The edgewise coil generally used is a member formed by winding a rectangular wire having a cross section of a rectangular shape and wound into a helical shape so that a long side of the cross section extends in the radial direction. The edgewise coil can be formed into a flat shape by using the rectangular wire having a cross section of the rectangular shape, and is preferred in an environment which requires a low configuration. A choking coil using the edgewise coil and an inductance in the related art are disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The choking coil in the related art includes a cylindrical bobbin configured to support and fix the edgewise coil, an edgewise coil to be wound around an outer peripheral surface of the bobbin in a helical shape, and a set of upper and lower cores configured to hold the bobbin so as to interpose the same therebetween in the longitudinal direction thereof. There is a case where the respective components such as the bobbin and the edgewise coil are supplied from different manufactures to an assembly maker, and the assembly maker assembles the choking coil and packages the same to a power source substrate or the like.